The present invention relates generally to animal feed supplements and, more specifically, to active ingredients, including metal butyric acid salts, micro-encapsulated in a three-dimensional matrix of modified fat to form a granule or beadlet that provides for controlled and sustained release of the metal butyric acid salts upon ingestion by an animal.
The efficacy and adsorption of a bioactive molecule in the digestive system is dependent on many different factors and properties of the molecule. To obtain the highest level of efficacy from the least amount of active ingredient in a formulation it is important to deliver the active molecules to the desired location in the digestive system over a specified period of time so as to provide the active ingredient through a timed and controlled release mechanism.
As an energy source, butyric acid can be taken up by the cells lining the gastrointestinal tract and used directly for energy. When butyric acid is used as a feed additive for production animals, it is quickly adsorbed and metabolized by the epithelial cells in the upper part of the digestive system, including the esophagus and stomach, and very little makes it to the small intestine and none of it can be utilized by the hind gut. Encapsulation can aid in the delivery of metal butyric acid salts to the small intestine where it has the most benefit to the animal. One common way of encapsulating metal butyric acid salts and other feed ingredients for sustained release is to embed the active ingredient in a solid fat matrix. The release rate of the active ingredient from the encapsulating material can vary, depending on the ingredient being encapsulated, the properties of the fat that is being used for the encapsulation, the 3D structure of the final encapsulated matrix, and the encapsulation processing conditions.
Zinc is an essential trace mineral that is necessary for the normal growth and performance of animals and human beings. Zinc has been shown to either increase the catalytic activity or contribute to structural stability, for more than 300 enzymes. Zinc is essential for calcification of the bone and for normal functioning of many hormones including thyroid and insulin. In simple terms, zinc seems to affect most of the biological functions either directly or indirectly. Apart from these basic functions recent studies indicate that zinc has the potential to influence immune function and also has beneficial effects towards intestinal health. Zinc is usually supplemented as zinc sulfate in animal diets but other forms of zinc is also available including zinc propionate, zinc oxide and zinc-amino acid combinations. Beneficial effects of these alternative combinations of zinc are inconclusive.